A server computer may be supported by multiple system administrators (sysadmins). More than one of the sysadmins may be provided access to the system level or a root account on the server computer, in order to perform maintenance and/or to troubleshoot the server computer. Sysadmins may share the same login ID's and/or passwords to access the root of the server computer. Sysadm ins of the server computer may not all be located in the same place.